Lo que quisieron y no pudieron
by Cola-Kao
Summary: Luego de aquello, Belphegor no deseó comer, no deseó destrozar, no le importó asesinar ni quiso volver a amar…


**Título: **Lo que quisieron y no pudieron  
**Autora:** Kaoru (Cola-kao; Superbi Squalo)  
**Rating:** All ~  
**Pareja(s): ****Belphegor/Mammon**  
**Sinopsis:** Fueron cosas sencillas, significativas y dolorosas.  
**Dedicado a:** Aru (Viper)

**Numero de páginas:** 5

**Notas/Advertencias: **Es altamente depresivo. 

¿Cómo podría Belphegor haber nominado aquello que tenía dentro?

Con los años y su pasar tan fugaz, había aprendido que ella podía sonreír a veces por cosas que no involucrasen dinero de por medio.  
Entendió que le gustaba el chocolate caliente por las mañanas, que le agradaba el aroma a fresa en su ropa, que a veces por las noches creaba ilusiones en su cuarto para acunarse entre ellas y que solía hablar sola mientras caminaba.

Sus manitas de adolescente siempre estaban frías, y tenían el tamaño perfecto para arrullarse dentro de las propias.

A ambos les agradaba la lluvia, por que siempre con la misma tenían una excusa para colocarse juntos.

De tanto en tanto el príncipe sentía que eso no estaba bien.

No es como si a él le hubiera alguna vez importado algo tan ridículo como el infringir las normas, pero no le agradaba aquella sensación que profanaba algo en su interior.

Le gustaba sentirse libre, experimentar el que no muchas cosas podían detener sus ansias o sus deseos; pero siempre había algo. **Ella.**

Siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella decía, comprando las cosas que ella prefería, diciendo cosas para lograr sacarla de su ensimismamiento, y así fuera sacándola de sus casillas conseguir escuchar su voz.

Le molestaba implícitamente ese agrado que sentía por aquella diferencia de edad; a veces solía reprimirse a si mismo por dejar volar su imaginación con el delgado y fino talle de la muchacha. Podría haber hecho muchas cosas; puesto que él era el príncipe y nadie iba a decirle que hacer ni a regañarlo.

Pero muy a su pesar, le importaba la opinión de ella. Nunca hubiera atacado su cuerpo con la bestialidad que tanto anhelaba por el simple temor de que fuera a negarse.

Le molestaba cuando ésta le hablaba demasiado de alguien, o cuando salía sin avisar con quien y a donde.

Sentía una enorme impotencia que con el paso de los años comenzara a usar faldas mas cortas, y a sonreír para algún otro hombre que no fuera él.

Y definitivamente odiaba que ella fuera tan sarcástica, como para nunca reconocer si se burlaba de él o si realmente estaba interesada.

Para Viper, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera considerar importante. Para ella el dinero era poder, y con poder nadie iba a hacerle frente. Tenía un vacío oscuro en el pasado, y una maldición con la que lidiar en su cuerpo, nadie iba a ayudarla por lo que valerse por si misma era la única opción.

Se recriminaba interiormente por no ser tan valiente como para ir y revelar sus pensamientos de forma clara y honesta. Temía a la traición y se ocultaba tras una mascara de ironías y despechos tan grande como su propio miedo interior.

Podría parecer muchas cosas, pero realmente nadie le conocía. Ninguna persona a ciencia cierta hubiera aprendido sus mañas, nadie las hubiera aceptado y mucho menos atesorado, **Excepto él**.

Detestaba ser débil; y no decirle de una maldita vez que se marchara por donde había venido.

Se ofuscaba cada vez que éste tomaba demasiada cercanía, y sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa claro, bochornoso y molesto.

Con el tiempo, comenzó a pensar que todos los hombres estaban desprovistos de belleza alguna; y por algún motivo empezó a descubrir que había una excepción. **Él.**

Belphegor estaba enamorado de Viper, irremediablemente prendido de su extraña forma de ser. No lo sabía hasta_ aquel_ momento. Jamás se hubiera dado por aludido, ni siquiera en un millón de años.

Podía ser un genio; un sicario audaz e inteligente y todo lo que el mundo entero pudiera creer, pero no fue sino _hasta entonces_ cuando lo supo. 

No hubiera dejado que nadie más viera sus ojos. Nadie necesitaba saber cuál era su color ni que forma tenían. Los ocultaba bajo su flequillo todo el tiempo, puesto que transmitían más información de la que era necesaria conocer.  
Nadie necesitaba saber más de la cuenta de él; **excepto ella**.

Belphegor deseaba que Viper supiera aquello sin tener que decírselo, puesto que era algo que las palabras no podían transmitir.

El mismo se aterraba con la idea de sentir aquello. Consideraba que Squalo era un débil por permitir que le vieran observando con _esos _ojos al jefe, y no pretendía caer en ese mismo error.

Tragaba saliva de forma pesada cada vez que se planteaba la idea, y no lo pensaba cerca suyo por miedo a ser descubierto en tales indagaciones.

Aquella noche, ella se encontraba como siempre inmersa en su mundo financiero. Tenía los dedos impregnados del aroma metálico de aquellos papeles coloridos con valor social; y al menos para ella, sentimental.

Entró a su cuarto sin pedir permiso como siempre; y cerrando la puerta tras de si dejó oír aquella risita tan musical suya –_Ushishishi…_-.

Lo primero que pensó Mammon era que la situación se asemejaba bastante a unas muchas tantas que había imaginado cientos de veces. Intentó no cohibirse, y manteniendo su ruda postura, y continuó revisando los datos de sus cuentas.

-_¿Qué quieres?_- Preguntó sin despegarse de su tarea, fingiendo un desinterés que realmente no sentía.

La risa del rubio era sin duda algo que le encantaba. Secretamente, claro. Y deseaba oírla cada vez que le fuera posible.  
De forma intencional solía contar su dinero enfrente de Belphegor, con la intención de que éste hiciera algo en contra, y junto a ello pudiera reír. Reír de esa forma tan deliciosa y sugestiva, tan interesante y exclusiva, tan sensual y única.

El guardián de la tormenta se limitó a caminar hasta ella con paso tranquilo pero decidido, con las manos en los bolsillos y aquella melena rubia que con los años había decidido erizarse hacia fuera.

Viper apretó un fajo de billetes al notarlo acercarse _-¡Ni se te ocurra pedirme dinero! Sabes que no presto_- Exclamó de inmediato al creer que aquella era su intención.

De nuevo estaba ese sentimiento. Aquella idea de querer ser estrechaza entre sus brazos a sabiendas de la ausencia de los demás. Ese calor en la boca del estómago, y esa sensación tan curiosa en el interior. Curiosa pero agradable en el fondo.

El rubio simplemente se paró frente a ella una vez abarcó el escritorio, y cogiéndola por la cintura la atrajo hacia sí. Ese día no iba a arrepentirse; no pretendía dar marcha atrás ni a recriminarse nada.

Le sujetó una mano, y colocándola en su rostro, la comenzó a guiar para correr su flequillo.

Mammon se quedó sencillamente impávida ante aquello. Quiso temblar ligeramente y apartarse, pero lo único que logró articular fue un _-¿Qu-que hac…?_- y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba observando un par de ojos turquesa hermosos, serenos e hipnóticos.

Su boca se abrió lentamente, y aunque éste no pudiera ver su expresión, ésta era de total asombro.

Tal vez sintió lo que el rubio hubiera querido, tal vez no; pero si de algo estuvo segura; era de una cosa: **Ella estaba siendo exclusiva para él.**

Jamás había sido especial ni exclusiva para nadie, y esa sensación le agradó mucho más de lo que hubiera creído. Sintió entonces, que alguien podía sentir por ella alguna otra cosa que compañerismo; y que podía ser deseada como algo más que eso. E imaginar que era Belphegor, aquella persona, le erizaba con dulzura.

Ninguno mencionó palabra, durante los minutos en que Belphegor sostuvo su mano y le miró con fijeza, solo podían oírse sus tranquilas respiraciones y el rumor de la ropa.

Finalmente la arcobaleno tomó distancia, cuando comenzó a retomar su conciencia de ser descubierta en un sonrojo evidente.

Belphegor no sonrió con sarcasmo ni nada por el estilo, sencillamente volvió a acomodar su cabello y antes de salir de su cuarto, advirtió –_Saldrás conmigo mañana Mammon… y te quitarás esa capa_-.

Esa noche al estilo de "hoy por hoy" ella le dio la espalda, y contra el reflejo de la ventana sonrió. También estaba enamorada del príncipe; y definitivamente nada iba a gustarle tanto como el dinero… **y sus ojos.**

Aquella noche fue fatídica. Aproximadamente cinco horas más tarde las explosiones por todos lados azotaban a todo quien llevase la insignia vongola por alguna parte.  
Lo primero en oírse fueron los gritos de Squalo llamando a Lussuria para curar a un montón de subordinados que agonizantes aguardaban por atención.  
Los rugidos de un ligre blanco se extendieron por todo el lugar, y el ardiente fuego que le secundaba junto al bramido de sus pistolas estaba destrozándoles los tímpanos a todos.

Belphegor y Viper, como siempre trabajaron en equipo guiados por la secuencia dual de aquel escuadrón. Y les fue designada la defensa de la parte sur del castillo.

Aquello era algo más que también les encantaba; hacer pareja perfecta.  
Como si ambos fueran parte de un engranaje combinado y no pudieran ser funcionales por separado.

Habían soportado embestidas peores, daños más grandes e incluso misiones mucho mas arriesgadas, pero esta vez parecía ser distinto. Belphegor notó cuando Viper comenzó a defender de forma extraña, sus ataques fallaban y las ilusiones eran bastante más débiles y erróneas.

Aunque ella decidiera no pelear, en el fondo el rubio no iba a dejar que nada le atacara. Y si alguno de esos hijos de puta se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima a su compañera; iba a experimentar la muerte mas dolorosa que pudiera haber tenido –_Estás siendo una carga Mammon, pelea bien… no eres digna de hacer dúo con el príncipe_-.

-_Silencio… no te pagan por hablar_- Respondió la ilusionista a tiempo en que volvía a deshacer el terreno que pisaban los Millefiore.

Mammon de un momento a otro, desapareció en el aire.

Supuso entonces Belphegor, que había hecho una ilusión para ocultarse, y terminó así de confirmar sus sospechas. Algo le ocurría a la menor.

Peleó bastante él solo, y no pretendiendo ir a delatar a Viper acabó con los enemigos solo. Estaba exhausto y adolorido. Su rostro se perló de sudor y su ropa estaba muy caliente, como el resto de su ajetreado cuerpo.

El enemigo tenía la ventaja del vuelo, y aquello había sido nefasto.

-_Sal de ahí cobarde_- Le llamó jadeante, apoyándose contra un árbol.

Aquel pequeño lagarto, dejó de proyectar una ilusión, y moribundo se echó junto a su dueña, que se hallaba en un estado similar.

Todos los parámetros fronterizos que hubieran existido antes para él y el resto del mundo fueron derrumbados al verla ovillada y con la piel mas pálida que siempre.

Se arrodilló en el césped y la sujetó entre sus brazos con la tosquedad de quien solo sabía dañar y no conocía el arte de la delicadeza.

Bajo su capucha, podían verse sus pequeños labios manchados de sangre. Respiraba despacio. Belphegor sintió un balde de agua fría vertirse encima de su cuerpo al verla en tales condiciones.

Viper, con los últimos restos de energía que había logrado reunir, tomó la mano del rubio, y sujetando su capucha la echó hacia atrás.  
Bajo la misma, lucía un flequillo disparejo, que dejaba vislumbrar un par de ojos violáceos apagados, sin brillo ni vida.

Lamentó que el día que tuviera que enseñarle su mirada a Belphegor, tuviera un rostro tan deplorable.

-_¡¿En que momento te hirieron así?!_- No solía alterarse por algo que no fuera una agresión para si mismo, pero siempre estaba ella. Poniéndole nervioso y haciéndolo actuar extraño.

-_Nadie fue…_- Respondió con un hilo de su aguda voz. El rubio atinó a levantarla de la misma forma, y comenzar a correr bordeando la mansión.  
-_Pa-para…_- Pidió la arcobaleno, aceptando que su fin estaba a segundos.

-_¡No molestes! ¡No es necesario ser un genio para saber que…_- Habló mientras continuaba su carrera entre la oscuridad de aquel bosque; la chica no le dejó continuar.

-_…es muy tarde para mi_- Completó su frase, suspirando mientras fantasma le arrullaba en el cuello.

El rubio no había dimensionado aquello hasta entonces. Su pecho se oprimió y comenzó a buscar la respuesta a aquel suceso tan repentino. ¡No era normal que fuera a morir de la nada! ¡¿Qué tenía?! ¿¡Que mierda podía hacer?!

-_Nada_- Respondió la muchacha, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Belphegor la apegó a si, y con un dedo acarició su mejilla, observándola mientras experimentaba algo extraño que jamás en su vida sintió: un nudo en la garganta que le clamaba a gritos bramar, destruir, y lamentar.

**Él ****también fue exclusivo para ella** en aquel entonces, pues la vio llorar. Y Viper, definitivamente no hubiera dejado que nadie le hubiera visto hacer aquello.

_Hubo__ tantas cosas que desearía haber hecho, y que definitivamente le fueron imposibles._

Por alguna razón, ésta supo antes de soltar su mano de la del rubio, que estaba muriendo por su condición de arcobaleno. Inexplicablemente lo supo desde que comenzó a sentirse mareada y sin fuerzas.

Lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de que su corazón dejase de palpitar, fue a Belphegor enojado; verdaderamente enojado. Y sin duda, adivinó que no era con ella.

Su preciosa niña nunca mas pudo sonreír, nunca mas pudo mirar, caminar o respirar. Y depositándose en el suelo con ella encima, extendió su mano para cerrarle los párpados.

Besó de forma superficial unos labios fríos e inhóspitos que nunca más volverían a regañarlo por destrozar lo que era costoso, y que definitivamente no podrían corresponder a aquello.

Al hacer eso, sus propios labios se ensuciaron con la sangre que ésta tenía en la boca, y relamiéndose se permito apretar los que ahora eran unos ojos hinchados.

_A él no le sirvió en nada ser un príncipe, ni a ella tener mucho dinero._

No deseaba pensar nada.  
Ni responder a las preguntas de Lussuria ni oír los insultos de Squalo.

No deseó comer, no deseó destrozar, no le importó asesinar **ni quiso volver a amar…**


End file.
